Trick or Treat?
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: Aurora's night out turns into one big nightmare....on Halloween none the less.....
1. Trick or Treat the Club

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora and the evil guy,Kurt is owned by Marvel,but artistic license has been taken with his appearance and personality in this rp and fic by NK.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
Please R&R ^.^  
  
*note* Aurora has a street accent...she shortens her words....to=ta..me=ma...that=dat...ecetera... so there is no confusion.  
  
*another note*   
  
~ =thoughts  
  
When can a mutant be what he really is.....  
  
What drives us to look normal.....  
  
What wierd plan does fate have in store for me now......  
  
In the nightclub "Evolution" ......  
  
It was Halloween a night that kids loved,to the adults it was a time for there kids to get free candy.  
  
To the mutants it was a time to finally come out and not be worried about there appearances.This night in the Club everyone was in costume.  
  
Aurora was dancing dressed in a old witches costume her curly green hair free down her back.The music had a dark theme to it and no cared who they danced with.   
  
Kurt can be found leaning against a wall in the corner, a bit of a smirk playing on his blue features. He crosses his arms and leans deeper onto the wall seeming to be more relaxed in surroundings he hardly ventures into.   
  
She was having fun and did not worry about being caught for once,as she was looked around at the various costumed people around her one person caught her eye,it was him the one from the prison.  
  
She smiled a little at the thought of him being allright and went over to the bar and ordered a drink "Wine cooler please." she never ordered anything else.  
  
Kurts head tilts slightly as he spots Aurora, recalling the green hair but he couldn't remember a name... he drops his arms to his sides lazily and pushes off the wall, making his way to the bar while his tail dodges the footsteps of numerous people who don't seem to take notice to it. He takes a seat next to Aurora and smiles. "Don't I know you from somewhere..?"   
  
She smiled as the bartender gave her her drink and looked over at Kurt and said in a low voice "Yah ya do,remember the prison and the coller?I was a prisoner there too." she sipped her drink,nodding her head slightly to the music.   
  
His smile grows slightly and he nods in understanding. "Oh yeaah.." he looks to the bartender and orders a drink.  
  
She gave him a half smile and listened to the music playing and with a swish of her skirts she went back out on the dance floor and began dancing being carefull not to spill her drink.  
  
A large man in dark clothes came into the club,he stood out from everyone else because of his lack of costume.He looked around and spotted Aurora and began walking purposly toward her.   
  
He casted a glance at Aurora before she walked back to the dance floor then turned his gaze to the drink that the bartender had set down in front of him.He picked it up and swirled it around a few times and from the corner of his eye he spots the man that had just entered. He doesn't think anything of it and shrugs it off..  
  
She had her eyes closed and was dancing without a care in the world until she felt something like malice......she shrugged it off and continued dancing.  
  
He smirked and when he was close enough he grabbed her arm knocking her drink from her hand and pulled her phisically toward the door.  
  
She jumped at being grabbed and struggled invain to get away "Hey,get the hell offa me!"   
  
He sets his drink down and sighs quietly, enjoying the only day of the year in which he can be considered accepted among people. He smiles to himself and gets slightly lost in his thoughts yet is interrupted before long as he hears the shouting of a familiar voice and turns quickly. Noting that it is the one he had just spoken to he watches closely, willing to to help her if she needed it.   
  
He glanced back at her and smirked "I dont think so......see i've been looking for you for years."He quickly positioned himself behind her and held a knife to her side and talked in her ear "Shut up and come quitely."  
  
She stopped struggling as the knife touched her side and shivered ~I cant use my powers here.....too many people .....shit now what?...~ She cast a look back but was pushed hard toward the exit.   
  
His eyes narrow as he stands slowly, staring at the two now rather concerned. He catches a glimpse of the knife against Auroras side and even though it was only for a second he knew what it was. After seeing she is in danger he doesn't hesitate to walk over to the unknown man and stand in the way of his path to the door. He says nothing while doing so, just staring at the man as his tail flicks slowly.   
  
He glares at Kurt and pushes the knife into her side ...just starting to draw blood "Get out of my way."  
  
She winced as the knife was pressed into her side but kept still and looked at kurt frightened her eyes glowing bright green.She had to keep a tight hold on her power...if she didnt this whole place could come crashing down....   
  
Kurt returns the glare and a baritonal growl erupts within his chest as he sees Aurora wincing, his tail now lashing in a threatening manner. "Don't make me stop you.." his feet remain firmly planted on the ground as a refusal to move out of the mans way.   
  
He quickly pulled another knife from a sheath on his arm and held it to her neck and sneared "How do you plan on that?"  
  
She looked down at the other knife and bit her lip,feeling helpless.Her dress near the first knife was starting to go red with her blood.   
  
He watched as the man withdrew another knife and placed it to Auroras neck, his muscels tensing. "How am i going to do that you ask...?" he smirked, letting a single fang slip into view, then with remarkable speed his tail lashed out and smacked the mans hand so that the knives blade was away from Auroras throat. The sudden movement of his tail withdrawing sent a noise, compairable to a cracking whip, through the air. In another second he had pushed Aurora to the ground and was gone in a deep blue smoke, reappearing to deliver a punch to the mans face.   
  
She got up and scurred away from the fight holding a hand to her side to try to stop the blood and watched the other mutant disapear ~i should leave.....i need to get this wound looked at.....i dont want to leave him here though.....~ she leaned up against the wall shaking slightly.  
  
The man howled in pain and tryed to cut the blue man with the knife,if he could just grab her......   
  
Kurt dodges the mans attempts with natural ease and proceeds to kick him in the chest. He takes that moment to glance over at Aurora who didn't seem to be leaving... "Get out of here!"   
  
She looked at him and nodded and ran out the back way of the club into the park still holding her side....if she could just get to the trees she'd be fine.......no one would find her there.  
  
The man flys back and hits the wall stunned and trys to get up again ...he was muttering "Damn mutant shes gonna die when i find her.....i've been tracking her for years......no blue freak is gonna stop me from killing her..." he had a mad gleam in his eyes and you could see he wasnt gonna give up.   
  
He watched Aurora until she had left the building and turned back to the man who was now on the floor. "Your more of a freak than i am and your not even blue..." with that said he kicks the man again, making sure it was hard.   
  
The man winced and gritted his teeth as he was kicked hard in the ribs he was sure something was broken.He glared at him quickly pulling another knife from his arm sheath.  
  
Kurt smirked and saw the man withdraw another knife yet decides not to linger around to see it thrown. He teleports to the backdoor and opens it roughly, casually taking his leave..   
  
The man glares and trys to get up but cant.....no one takes any notice of him there,they think hes nothing more than a drunken patron.  
  
Later he is taken to the hospital and there while he is patched up be begins plotting.  
  
Not too much later in the park in a small clearing.....  
  
She ran into a thick stand of trees and went into the one small clearing she had been in earlier that week when she'd let loose her power.She slumped to the ground panting,her side hurting. ~I hope he's allright.....i knew he was close just not that close.......oww that hurts.....~ she put her hand to her side and presses hard to stop it from bleeding,which does not work.  
  
Kurt had took to following Aurora from the club and finally made his way into the clearing, his tail dragging limply behind him. His yellow eyes glow brightly as he scans the area and he proceeds to make his way to the figure who is sitting on the ground. He sighs quietly to announce his arrival and kneels down next to her. "Are you alright..?"   
  
She was a little startled that he found her and shook her head "My side hurts and i can feel blood.I wanna thank ya....i didnt think he'd go after me in da club."   
  
"Maybe I should take you to get some help... and it was no problem.." he smiles slightly and awaits to see what she would like to do.   
  
She smiled back at him "I dont know any doctors who would treat a mutant.....and i wont go ta a hospital......i dunno where else i could go."  
  
She winced and tore a length of fabric from her skirt and used it as a pad for her wound holding it in place with a bloody hand.   
  
His smile remains constant, having the answer to her question. "There is a place where you can get treated in the institute. and judging by your condition we should go soon.."   
  
She watched him for a moment ~he goes there too?.... well duh ya idiot where else would he go.....~ then nodded "I didnt know there was a place to be treated,no one told me..i think that would be a good idea.So ya got there too i assume?"   
  
"Yes, i go there too. Now.. would you like me to teleport us there..?" he glanced around the area for a moment to make sure that it was still safe.   
  
She nodded a little unsure "I think that would be a good idea but is it safe to teleport?I mean i've never heard of that power before."she hurt but heck she'd never even heard of it before and in the currant state she was in she didnt know what to think.   
  
Despite the current events he finds it within himself to chuckle. "Its safe.. i promise.." his tail twitches absently as he extends a hand, knowing they can't waste much time here for she is bleeding rather heavily.   
  
She nodded and stood up a little unbalanced and took his hand,the other one still holding the bandage to her side.   
  
As Aurora takes his hand, he immediatly teleports towards the institute where they will eventually get to the infirmary. 


	2. Trick or Treat the Infirmary

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora and the evil guy,Kurt is owned by Marvel,but artistic license has been taken with his appearance and personality in this rp and fic by NK.Striker is owned by his creator.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
Please R&R ^.^  
  
*note* Aurora has a street accent...she shortens her words....to=ta..me=ma...that=dat...ecetera... so there is no confusion.  
  
*another note*   
  
~ =thoughts  
  
* =computer  
  
When can a mutant be what he really is.....  
  
What drives us to look normal.....  
  
What wierd plan does fate have in store for me now......  
  
Ch2  
  
In the Infirmary.....  
  
After numerous teleports and a headache later Kurt appears in the infirmary with Aurora, hoping she isn't any worse from when they started off..   
  
Aurora was defidently disoriented and dizzy by the time they got to the infirmary it wasnt clear if it was from the porting or the blood loss,though the cloth pad was quite red.  
  
A moment after they teleported in the lights turned on and a mechanical voice asked   
  
*Please state the nature of the injury*  
  
He glances at Aurora with concern and hears the mechanical voice, which is the computer, state its question and he gives it a simple answer. "Stab wound."   
  
She was a bit unsteady where she stood and looked a little frightened as the computer began asking questions.  
  
The lights around a table lit up and machinery began to power up as it spoke.  
  
*Please put patient on examination table for scanning*  
  
He offers her a comforting smile and leads her over to examination table. "Don't be frightened.." his rather lifeless tail gave a sudden jump as his headache gave a nasty throb.   
  
She smiled a little back and layed down on the table,waiting tensely for for something to happen.  
  
The scanning took a moment to scan the wound and come up with a diagnosis  
  
*Stab wound in right side will require stitching to close it,blood loss is also a factor.Permission to administer treatment?*  
  
A robotic arm quickly gave her a sedative so she would relax and more could be seen collecting the items needed.   
  
He takes a step back and lets the computer complete the scanning process and waits patiently until it asks for an approval to continue. "Permission granted."   
  
She was now very sleepy and fighting to stay awake  
  
~i dont want to sleep....no....n....~  
  
she couldnt fight it anymore and her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The robotic arms began to check for any obvious dirt in the wound and began to stanch the blood flow.A iv was placed in her arm and one bag of blood and one bag of a glucose solution began to drip into her arm to replace what had been lost.   
  
He watches on from a safe distance and his tail begins to flick rapidly, a sign that he is worried.. he wonders if she will be alright despite the loss of blood  
  
A small robotic arm goes inside the wound and repairs a vein that had been severed and the blood flow allmost stops.Now the other arms clean the wound and antibacterial spray is used on it,it is then stitched up.  
  
*Procedure finished patient now can be moved into a monitered recovery room*  
  
He stands back until the machine finishes and walks over to Aurora when the computer gives the 'okay.' He proceeds to pick her up gently and carry her to a recovery room. His first step into the dark room causes it to light up and he carefully sets her down on the bed. He sets up the IV and other bags needed and sighs quietly. "Sehr langer abend..." He drags a chair over to the bedside and sits down, getting comfortable for the long stay..   
  
She wasnt having a dreamless sleep now,nightmares plagued her,she moved restlessly in her sleep.  
  
She felt like she was trapped ...she couldnt get out......a flash of a knife in the dark......   
  
Kurt begins to drift off to sleep yet snaps back awake seeing that Aurora was showing signs of a nightmare. He bites his lower lip slightly and hesitantly reaches over to grab her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake to awaken her.   
  
She was suddenly awake and quite frightened from her nightmare and being in what looked like a hospital room.The floor began to shake as she paniced,her eyes glowing green.  
  
He notices her state of panic and the sudden movement of the floor and quickly begins his attempts to calm her down.. or bring her back to reality.. "It's alright! It was just a nightmare.."   
  
She looked over suddenly to him and realised she was safe,after a moment the floor stopped shaking and the green glow faded from her eyes.She put a hand to her temple and rubbed a bit and said in a shaken voice "I ..i'm sorry...."   
  
He waited until the ground had stopped quaking before taking a step back and sighing quietly.. "Theres no need to apologize.. you were confused."   
  
She nodded and felt her side and winced then tryed to make a joke of it "Well at least i'm not bleeding,now i just feel like a pin cushion.My names Aurora by the way." she held out her hand to him and smiled a little.  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head, appreciating her sense of humor. He takes her offered hand and gives it a gentle shake only now just realizing they had never been properly introduced to one another. He releases her hand and drops his own at his side, smiling and announcing his name. "My names Kurt."   
  
She smiled in return "Its nice ta meet ya Kurt,sorry i ruined yer night,but it seems like yer my knight in shining armor tonight and ya were on duty." she made it into another joke but it was very true,if he hadnt been there she'd be dead right now.   
  
he returns to his chair and lets a smile play on his features. "You didn't ruin anyones night.. and im just glad your alright after all of that.." he decides to withhold any questions about the man that tried to kill her and changes the subject. "You have impressive powers by the way."   
  
She tilted her head slightly and smiled "Thanks ta ya,well my powers more dangerous then impressive right 'bout now.I cant control it and when i'm angry or scared it goes inta high gear on me." she frowned.  
  
"When you were in the club you demonstrated good control of your powers.. But i understand what your saying.." he sighs quietly and lets a slight pause break his sentence, his tail flicking gently against the floor. "so, where are you from?"   
  
She shrugged and thought of a way to evade his next question and decided to tell him some of the truth "I'm from all over,i traveled alot in the last 5 years......."she smiled at his tail and changed the course of the conversation a bit "I hope ya dont take this the wrong way but do you have a brother?I know someone who looks like ya but is really furry."   
  
His head tilts slightly as his tail continues tapping in its calming rythm. "So then your definitley aren't from around here." he blinks at her question and smiles. "No. i have a foster brother, but thats it.. and all this time i thought i was one of a kind. Doesn't really make one special anymore." he chuckles at his last comment which was meant to be a slight joke.   
  
She nodded,though she wanted to tell him she lived no more then 20 miles from here but keeps quite.... no one needs to know...... she chuckled softly at his joke "I was just wondering.So where are ya from?"   
  
"Lets just say.. not from around here." he continues smiling and lets his gaze wander to the floor and eventually looks back at Aurora. "So.. have any family?"   
  
She smiled "Ya have a accent and i just cant place it yet." Her smile faded "I have a brother,i dont count my parents amung my family anymore." she went tense at the mention of family.   
  
He grins and leans against the back of the chair a bit more in order to get more comfortable. "Then i guess you will have to keep wondering about where i'm from." He takes note of the change in Aurora as he mentioned family and nodded in response to what she had said.. he feels a bit guilty for bringing it up and comes up with another topic of conversation. "What brought you here to the institute..?"   
  
She untensed a few minutes after getting off the subject of family and smiles a little "Well a student named Ghost brought me here,she found me shoplifting in the mall.She used her powers to hold my bag in place and i freaked and make a earthquake and ran.Later she found me in da park and brough me here.How did you find the Institute?" she knew she'd heard that kinda accent before....but where? 


	3. Trick or Treat Love bonds

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora and the evil guy,Kurt is owned by Marvel,but artistic license has been taken with his appearance and personality in this rp and fic by NK.Striker is owned by his creator.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
Please R&R ^.^  
  
*note* Aurora has a street accent...she shortens her words....to=ta..me=ma...that=dat...ecetera... so there is no confusion.  
  
Something i forgot in the last few chapters.........This should be read after "wishes" ^.^ and this rp is still unfinished so.....once we rp more i'll post it *grin* enjoy.  
  
*another note*   
  
~ =thoughts  
  
* =computer  
  
{ } = nightmare  
  
When can a mutant be what he really is.....  
  
What drives us to look normal.....  
  
What wierd plan does fate have in store for me now......  
  
Ch3  
  
In the Infirmary.....  
  
He listens to her story and laughs softly. "Sounds rather interesting... i found the institute by accident.. im glad i did, too." his tail finally ends its tapping and begins to sway steadily as if off in its own mood  
  
She smiled "I guess eventually everyone finds there way here,by accident or fate.I like it here but....i need to travel.I've been moving from place to place for so long its a part of me....i dont like staying in one place too long."she fidgits a bit.   
  
He smiles warmly "I can relate to the traveling. I would go to so many places.." his voice trails off and he falls silent for a moment before continueing. "Its been kinda comforting for me.. to settle in one place for a while, i mean. But, like you, i need to get out often and go places or i get rather.. irritable." he grins and his tail gives a sway.   
  
She still fidgits "I have a few reasons fer traveling but i havent found anywhere that i would stay in fer long.I dunno how long i'll stay here...but if He's found me i should be going soon....." she blinked and realised she said to much and fell silent.   
  
A brow quirks and he hesitantly lets the question arise. "Who was that man.. anyways...?" he bites his lower lip gently and shifts slightly in his chair while hoping he wasn't making her upset. "You shouldn't worry about saftey here..."   
  
She sighed "I dunno how much ya'd belive.......well here goes.... he's a assasin hired by my parents to kill me.He's the last in a long line of them.I usually run from city to city trying to lose him."   
  
"It's hard not to believe storys these days.. and.. your own parents sent this guy after you..?" He blinks at that and shakes his head, features holding no emotion.   
  
She nodded and looked at her hands "Yes they did,i'm a embarrasment ta them......a freak as they say."   
  
"Well.. your definitley not a freak.." he smiles weakly at her and his attempts to make her feel better, knowing what he said didn't make much a difference but it doesnt hurt to try.   
  
She smiled slightly remembering someone else telling her the samething once "I know,a good friend once told me that.Well i've been running fer about 5 years and only been caught 3 times by um.....i can defend myself but not in a crowd...to much of a possiblity of hurting innocent people."   
  
"Five years is a long time.." he can only imagine how that was/is like and frowns inwardly.. "and your right.. endangering the lives of others isn't a good idea. I don't see how you can put up with all this."   
  
She tilted her head slightly,knowing hes slightly upset at the thought of her running for so long "I do it 'cause i have no choice,its not like i can tell my parents to leave me alone...or tell the assasin i dont want him chasing after me anymore.The only way they'll stop chasing me is if i'm dead."She sighed and turned onto her side and winced "Damn that hurts...."   
  
He ruffles his hair with one hand and stretches his other arm, loosening muscels that are tightened due to sitting in one place to long. He sighs quietly, not really knowing what to say to assasins and what may be her death yet he comes up with the best he can. "Well... like i said before, your safe here. Alot of people would and will protect you if it is needed." he watches her move over on her side and shakes his head as she complains due to the pain. "Would you like me to leave now..? i don't want to keep you awake when you can be sleeping. You need rest.."   
  
She nodded and shrugged "I know yer tired and i am but i dont wanna be alone..i have terrible nightmares...maybe if ya can find Striker he can sit with me so ya can get some sleep." she was really tired and her side hurt but she couldnt go to sleep....not without the nightmares showing up.   
  
"I would be willing to stay with you, but i will go get Striker." he smiles and stands as his tail flicks lazily. He heads out the door and turns before leaving, his smile growing slightly. "Take care of yourself, alright? hope to see you around again and in better condition than you are now." he pauses as he leaves the room, going back and standing in the doorway. "Oh and by the way.. Im from Germany." he chuckles and turns, now venturing out to find Striker.   
  
She smiled and chuckled softly and said to no one in particular "Germany...... i knew i heard that kinda accent before....i hope he finds Striker soon...i dont wanna be alone...."She sat and waited,growing sleepy she pulled the covers over her and winced again in pain.  
  
Strikers tail gave a few slow sways here and there as he walked, hands pocketed, head down. Why he'd been in this particular hall in the first place was beyond him…just an odd feeling, like he should've been there in the first place, that he was somehow late for something. He tried to shrug off the feeling with so little success it was pathetic. He heard voices and mechanical whirring ahead and paid no mind up until he finally recognized one and snapped out of his after-dark-daze…Aurora. But what was she doing here? What happened? He made his way forward quickly now. By that time, Kurt had left going who knows how far.   
  
She sighed and tryed to get comfortable but it was no use no matter how she layed down it hurt "I hate being hurt......"She looked up and felt someone was near and worried .....he couldnt have found Striker that fast could he?   
  
He glanced around as he heard her again then simply followed her voice, pausing in the recovery room doorway. His tail went limp, and lord, if he could've gone pale, he'd be about as bad as the snowy fur he was covered in. "Aurora? What happened?"   
  
She winced and motioned for Striker to come over and sit "I ...Striker i was attacked in the Club earlier.A guy whos been following me fer a few years stabbed me in the side.....Kurt saved my life...he got the guy away from me and got me here to be stitched up.....i was bleeding so much." she looked down unhappy.....she didnt know what to do....she couldnt run now....she was hurt and she didnt want to be away from Striker....   
  
He did eventually take a seat next to her bed. ~The one from the memories…it had to be that one…~ "I don't like the idea of that," he muttered. "And he attacked you…for what? Revenge? Pay?" He trailed off and shook his head, trying hard to keep away from a vengeful attitude. "I should thank Kurt," he said almost inaudibly, tail giving a small sway. "At least you're alright now. Just try to get some rest, Aurora."  
  
She sighed,she'd heard him of course "I think it was both revenge and pay......my family never liked disapointments and would do anything ta get rid of one." She watched him and took his hand in hers "Its allright i'll be fine,i just need ta be more carefull is all." she smiled around her pain at him.   
  
"I've never known anyone's family to do such a thing," he sighed then looked to her hand before looking back up and into her eyes before offering a warm little smile. "I know you'll be alright. Wounds heal, after all," he laughed softly then let a bit of cool air drift around her for a moment, trusting that to help a bit before letting it lift again. "Just rest."   
  
She didnt say more about her family then glanced around at the cool air around her and smiled wider at Striker "I will,dontcha worry."it hurt to much to do more than lay here anyways,she though about how she had changed in the few weeks she'd been here.She liked Striker alot but...she had put up walls around her heart ....a street rat did not need emotional ties,but something about Striker had battered the walls to pieces....it scared her....   
  
He pretty much took the hint and got off of family…something he didn't know all too well in the first place. Either way it went he somehow knew that what hers was doing wasn't right. He simply chucked that thought, but not far enough. It still lingered. "I won't worry," he gave another smile before letting himself relax a bit. He was only here for one reason and he knew it, but how to word it? How to tell her?  
  
She nodded and smiled a little "Good,thank ya fer staying with me Striker...i dont wanna be alone." then thought about her emotions....since she now had the time anyways ~What do i feel right now....caring....friendship....happiness...fear.....hate...love...confusion.....wait....love?Do i feel that for Striker?I must....i see his face and hear his voice when i check that emotion.....what do i do now?~ she showed no outward sign of her discovery and began fiddling with a strand of her hair and watched him from the courner of her eye.   
  
He looked into Aurora's eyes briefly, leaning back at last and letting himself relax all the more, but only in his appearance. He was tense in reality for several reasons. ~How can I tell her this?~ That was probably his most frequent thought. His tail gave a few slow sways as he fell into a silent, thoughtful daze, eyes seeming to be drawn to the ground as if there was something interesting there. He shut them again before long, letting a cool breeze swirl gently over her wound. He didn't like seeing anyone in pain, especially not her.   
  
She knew there was something he wanted to say....he was very tense.She smiled at the cool breeze,it felt good and her wound didnt hurt as much now.Pushing her own feeling aside she decided to see what was eating at him "Striker whatz wrong?"She most likely would never tell her feelings to him but she still wanted to help him anyway she could.   
  
"How to say this?" He muttered, simply voicing the thought that'd been plaguing him without even looking up. His eyes were still shut, his tail gave a few more sways before stopping, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he looked up again. He was still deep in thought…thought about how to say this, of course.   
  
She smiled slightly at him "Say what Striker?" she wasnt getting more than a vauge feeling of confusion right about now and was very curious.She squeezed his hand back and tilted her head slightly waiting.   
  
"To say what I'd like to say," he chuckled. This wasn't quite…easy to say the least, not at all. He let his tail tap against the floor and gaze falter at last and turn toward the ceiling.   
  
She nodded and in the silence she realised that she may as well drop the walls that were put up,they were in pieces anyways....with them gone she knew she'd never go back to running.....with a metal sigh she watched Striker and wondered what he could want to tell her.She finally had enough silence and reached over, ignoring her side, and touched his face gently "Hey ya still with me Striker?"   
  
He looked back down and brought his hand to hers. He was still strangely confortable around her which was a bit odd for him. "It isn't easy...to say how I feel."  
  
She nodded "I..I know how ya feel....on the street yer taught not to get attached to anyone...but since i came here i.....i realised thats impossible.Ever since i met ya i .." she doesnt know if to continue,her street instincts were warning her to stop while her good sense urged her on.   
  
"I lived out there for a while myself, you have to remember," he chuckled softly but soon fell silent again. Be blunt or say it slowly? His tail gave a small flick off to the side and his eyes shone as brightly as ever.   
  
She smiled "I know,its just i'm not used ta anyone who understands."She decided to hell with her street instincts,she found her courage and leaned over and kissed him.She knew now there was no going back to her old lifestyle.....even if she wanted too.  
  
He smiled at that comment then shut his eyes, meeting and holding the kiss. He'd have no regrets about this and he knew it deep down. His tail gave a small sway as he pulled back, one of his hands now on her cheek. "I've never felt this way before," he started softly. He'd decided to be blunt, as if the kiss wasn't far enough. "I love you."   
  
She smiled at him after he broke the kiss and covered his hand with hers and said soflty "I love ya Striker,i was scared ta admit it before....but now i'm not."She gazed into his eyes smiling.   
  
He smiled back, gazing right back into her eyes. It felt good to finally get that out, very good. He still wouldn't regret it for his life.   
  
She was so happy now,finally something in her life was going right.She touched his face loveingly and layed back down,finally remembering her side hurt.She chuckled softly "Ya know ya must be uncomfortable sitting in that seat." the bed was really huge fer her,he could lay down if he wanted.She just wanted to be close to him.   
  
He took her hand in his, letting a small gust of cool air swirl over her wound. "I'm fine for now," he chuckled. "I'll let you know when I do get uncomfortable though, trust me." He really was more comfortable now. It was obviously harder to suppress a feeling, verses just letting it be known.   
  
She smiled at him,and sighed very softly when the pain of her wound eased "Thank ya and i trust ya Striker,so how did ya find me?I dont think Kurt found ya did he?" She was tired,but there was no way she was gonna have another nightmare.   
  
He smiled back then nodded. "You're very welcome," he nodded, "and I know you trust me. To tell you the truth, I don't really know how I found you, but does that really matter?" He smirked slightly. "No, he didn't." He shrugged slightly before reaching forward and giving her blanket a slight tug away from her stitches, knowing well enough that having them brushed would hurt.   
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand gently "It dont really matter how ya found me,i'm glad yer here." she wanted to share her past with him "Well i....i think i should tell ya about my past since i'm not going anywhere soon and ya must be curious.If ya want ya can ask me questions and i'll answer them."she didnt mind telling him of her past,it was accully comforting to share it with someone who could undertand.   
  
He smiled and returned the squeeze before long. "What's done is done, even when we wish it wasn't, right?" He chuckled softly then gave a slight tilt of the head. "Come to think of it, I am sort of curious. If I can remember right, then maybe I'll tell you a bit more about me." He leaned back to get a bit more comfortable, tail tapping against the floor in a calming rhythm.   
  
She smiled "Thats right the past is done and nothing can change it.I'd like ta know more about you when ya can remember it.So what would ya like ta know 'bout me?"she was more relaxed now then she'd ever been in the last 5 years.   
  
"No you can't change it, but God forbid you have to relive anything," he shook his head and sighed heavily at that. "I think I'll have to tell you when I can remember so it doesn't just...haunt me." He stared at the ground for a moment then shut his eyes before sighing and looking back up. "What would I like to know..?"   
  
She nodded and smiled a little "Tell me when ever ya are troubled,i will do what i can ta help ya through it." she sighed and looked down "Well i guess i should tell ya my last name.....i dont ever use it but ya aught ta know.....its Drasoni.I grew up about 20 miles from here....."this was hard for her....she'd never told anyone this and she felt exsposed and vulnerable....   
  
He returned the nod with a small smile. "I plan on it." He gave a slight tilt of the head and leaned back in his seat, tail swaying slowly. "I never really use mine either if that helps at all," he sighed, "Or my first name for that matter. Cliff Collin," he chuckled almost sadly. He didn't like using his last name at all, but it helped for reference at times, nothing more.   
  
She nodded slightly and gave a small smile "It does help a little,i dont need ta ask which name ya prefer and just so ya know...i like yer name." she closed her eyes and continued "Well ya should also know i was born on June 24......i..i dont celebrate it so its just a date to me...i've been running fer 5 years and ya allready know why....my hair wasnt this color when i was younger either..." she opened her eyes and kept her voice low,she didnt want to show she did care about her birthday.   
  
She yawned and closed her eyes for a few minutes..she had a busy night....she knew Striker was thinking about what she said ...but she was so tired.....she then found herself in her nightmare again..... {she ran down a dark alleyway ..she heard someone following her and she ducked down a another alley that turned out to be a dead end.......she glanced around and knew she was caught......} she thrashed about in her sleep and whimpered slightly.  
  
He looked over at her as she closed her eyes and gave a small smile. His tail gave a light sway and he sighed softly. He hadn't known her long, yet he was ready to pour out to her, everything… His own eyes had shut after a little while, only to snap open again as he heard her whimpering. He stood and moved closer to her. "Aurora," he said softly, placing a hand gently on her arm. He'd still been having his own nightmares, but to see her like this now… He shook his head and gave her arm a small shake.   
  
She was a light sleeper and jumped awake as he shook her arm.Like before the floor shook,only this time she knew who was with her.She bit her lip and brought her powers under control,after a moment a sudden headache made itsself know and she put a hand to her temple "I'm sorry..." she allways had nightmares,it was something she allways delt with and didnt think much of it.   
  
He sat down on the bed next to her before long. "It's alright," he offered a little smile then hugged her, careful of her stitches though. "Just try to relax, do that much for me, hm? Don't be sorry…"  
  
She nodded and hugged him back and sighed,her nightmares were so real she woke up paniced everytime "I'll try ta relax Striker but i'm really tired and...i might go ta sleep again....." she glanced at the wall across from her and saw the crack running from ceiling to mid wall and winced.She hated when she did that.   
  
He kissed her softly on the forehead then closed his eyes. "And you need sleep, especially if you plan on getting out of here any time soon," he chuckled then looked up, quirking a brow at the crack then looking down at Aurora and offering a little smile, just to tell her everything would be alright, or so he hoped.  
  
She smiled slightly and then worridley chewed her fingernail "If i go ta sleep i'll have nightmares again Striker,it happens everytime....but i do want outta here...reminds me of a hospital...." she didnt know if she paniced in her sleep if her powers could be triggered.... it could very well happen and that worried her..... 


End file.
